Por Fin En Casa
by sabinewren20.22
Summary: Después de 5 años Ezra por fin a vuelto a casa y se encuentra con un lothal nuevo y libre, además se dará cuenta que no solo Lothal a cambiado...Esta historia se desarrolla después del final de la temporada 4 de Star Wars Rebels y se centrara en Ezra y Sabine.
1. chapter 1

**Siempre puedo contar contigo**

 **AU: Saludos a todos, este es mi primera historia por eso puede que halla alguna que otra falta de ortografía pero trate y tratare de mejorar mi escritura lo mejor posible cada vez así que tenga paciencia. Por otro lado también esta historia se centrara en la vuelta de Ezra a Lothal después de cinco años, osea que esta historia se desarrolla después del final de la 4 temporada. Tendrá como protagonista a Sabine y a Ezra ademas de la tripulación fantasma.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Lothal 5 DBY**

Todo era como siempre había querido ver desde que era un niño o mas bien una rata-loth(rata callejera) ja rata-loth esa palabra traía viejos recuerdos malos y buenos , si la infancia había sido dura para este chico pero eso era una historia para otra ocasión o más bien cosas que en este momento no le interesaba recordar, por fin había regresado a su planeta después de tanto tiempo, poder ver a la ciudad de vuelta en su esplendor, en dónde él solo la había podido imaginar a través de los relatos de la gente, es increíble. Poder observar a la gente feliz, riéndose, disfrutando, siendo libres eso le provocó un sentimiento inexplicable, que antes solo pudo sentir a través de sueños únicos. Que aun así no se comparaban con lo que le provocaba ahora, definitivamente no. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad con su clásica camiseta naraja,una chaqueta negra, patalones de carga marrones, botas negras y una capa que juntó a una capucha no dejaban ver sus rasgos, se maravillaba con la vista. Si fuera en otra ocasión no estaría usando su capa, pero si quería llegar a donde pretendía tendría que ser así, el sabía que la gente al reconocerlo se lanzaría así él, no de forma agresiva más bien felicitándolo y agradeciendole o al menos eso pensaba él. Después de todo él era el que los había liberado de la oscuridad del imperio y como experiencia de ver como la gente acosijaba a los héroes prefirira la bienvenida con los festejos en otro momento, aunque nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención que digamos. En este momento solo quería llegar a su destino, aún era raro caminar por la calles sin toparse con un grupo de stormtroopers pero bueno era algo que sabia que debía acostumbrarse, esto le recordaba a su vida pasada, recordarlo le provoco una risa nostálgica interna. Los momentos con su familia adoptiva le generaron tristeza pero no porque fueran recuerdos malos es que los extrañaba demasiado, tanto tiempo sin verlos había sido desgarrador para él, pero fue la decisión que tenia que tomar y la correcta para salvarlos a ellos y a su planeta. Recordar los momentos con ellos le hizo acordar de la definición de lo que eran "No somos exactamente nada. Somos un equipo, y de alguna manera una familia" esa frase los definía por completo, la frase que no había sido pronunciada por el sino por una de las personas a la que estaba buscando, Sabine Wren... solo imaginarse su nombre hacía que su cuerpo se tensara por completo. Ella era la razón por la que había regresado... fuerza de verdad la extrañaba demasiado para ser sincero. Le había hecho tanta falta estos años, todavía podía recordar su cara la ultima vez que se vieron, con miradas intercambiadas y años de amistad pudo entender la decisión que estaba tomando él. Aún así no borro el hecho de que en su cara se reflejaba dolor, tristeza y algo que aun no había descifrado. Recordarla hacía que su corazón se acelerar y sus piernas tomaran más velocidad a través de las calles, había esperado este momento para poder ver a su familia otra vez y poder verla a ella. Soñaba con sus ojos color ámbar , su pelo lleno de vida, estaba emocionado por ver que estilo había elegido después de todos estos años. Al final de todo en sus años juntos en la tripulación fantasma había aprendido a verla cambiar de color su pelo cada tanto, ja ella era hermosa no importaba que color eligiera siempre lucia hermosa. Kriff extrañaba las peleas con Zeb y Chopper, las regañas y sonrisas de madre de Hera a ella también la extrañaba mucho, su palabras de consuelo y entendimiento. Recordala le provoco un sentimiento de culpa y enojo por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba... abandonarlos. Recordar a Kanan no lo hizo más fácil.

Cómo...se había...sacrificado por ellos fue doloroso para Ezra. Tuvo pesadillas con ese momento, esa horrible noche que solo deseaba olvidar por completo pero olvidarla sería olvidar a Kanan y eso jamás lo permitiría el fue su maestro fue... fue cómo un padre para él, que le enseño ,muchas cosas sobre la vida además de cómo ser un Jedi. El aprendió a ser amable, a estar dispuesto de sacrificar su vida por la de otros y no solo pensar en solo su bienestar. Le enseño a convertirse en un hombre capaz de tomar grandes decisiones cómo la que eligio , sin importar si esa decisión le agradaba o no, era lo correcto. Esa fue unas de las ultimas enseñanzas que le había dejado su maestro después de morir. Le dolía saber que jamás iba a poder verlo, escuchar sus palabras de sabiduría eso le rompió el corazón pero aun así decidió quedarse con los buenos recuerdos. Sus lecciones, las misiones que hicieron juntos, los momentos de sus bromas anticuadas, todo eso forma a Kanan y eso Ezra prefería recordar.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había estado caminando se encontró en el centro de Capital City, donde solo podía ver más gente aún, una plaza con niños jugando y corriendo junto con sus padres observándolos.

-"Se ven felices"- dijo con una sonrisa, alrededor de la plaza se encontraba la feria de lothal con muchos comerciantes tratando de vender sus productos a personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Además también se encontraban restaurantes llenos de gente saboreando su comida , los olores se movían a través del aire, los humos que salían de las chimeneas. De pronto sintió un tirón de la fuerza pero no se sentía que fuera de peligro más bien era de que ahí se encontraba lo que había estado buscando, no sabia como pero se sentía familiar, después de todo este tiempo parece que su lazo con su familia no a cambiado nada.

Se detuvo para mirar bien el lugar que lo rodeaba, su mirada se clavo en un restaurante con un cartel bastante llamativo que decía "Caf-Break" el lugar parecía bastante grande con ventanas enormes que rodeaban todo el restaurante y dejaban ver parte de su estructura interna, que tenia mesas, barras de tragos, holo-nets y más gente. Sus piernas se movieron automáticamente hacia el lugar, al pasar las puertas principales el sonido de la música inundo sus oídos al igual que el olor de la comida. Su vista se movió por todo el lugar hasta detenerse en una mesa en particular pero que era igual a las otras, lo particular en esta eran las personas que estaban allí.

Su corazón dejó de latir, sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, parecía que la temperatura del ambiente había aumentado cuarenta grados sus manos empezaron a sudar. No sabía si era por nervios o por ansiedad o miedo, pero optaba por los primeros dos. Por fin encontró a su familia...


	2. Reunión familiar

**Siempre puedo contar contigo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Reunión familiar**

-"Vamos Zeb solo recordábamos los viejos tiempos"dijo Sabine entre risas, "Sabine tiene razón Zeb, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco" interrumpió Hera conteniendo una sonrisa.

-'' Así, entonces en la próxima recuerden sus ' Viejos tiempos' '' dijo Zeb haciendo énfasis en '' Viejos tiempos'', la cara de Hera no pudo contenerse mas y salio una gran carcajada que se hizo contagiosa para los que estaban alrededor. Haciendo sentir atraves de la fuerza el aumento de la furia de Zeb, aunque también se podía ver a simple vista.

-'' Por fin llego alguien para poder pedir nuestras ordenes'' dijo Zeb volteando se hacía mí con una clara frustración '' Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre'' dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su panza. Rápidamente observe su rostro y la verdad no podía ver ningún rastro de asombro o algún otra cosa que no fuera ansiedad, que obviamente la ocasionaba el hambre insaciable que tenia este Lasalt desde que lo conocí. Trate de mirarlo mas fijamente para ver si podía reconocerme, pero parecía que lo años lo habían vuelto muy difícil de lograr.

-'' Oye, chico te estoy hablando'' dijo Zeb con un tono de voz más elevado, '' Qué?... perdón... pero.. no soy el mesero'' dije un poco tartamudo por la interrupción de mi pensamiento '' Entonces si no eres el mesero quién eres muchacho?'' me pregunto, ahora atrayendo las miradas de los demás que habían cesado la risa después de unos minutos. 'Bien Ezra llego el momento ' tome otra respiración y lo mire, "Pensé que capaz no me reconocerías, pero tenia algo de esperanzas bola de pelos'' le dije con una sonrisa, ahora Zeb incluidos lo demás me miraban con desconcierto. "Pero como te atreves muchacho acaso quieres llevarte un golpiza" me dijo con furia Zeb, levantándose de la mesa con un salto.

-"Oye, Zeb cálmate dijo Sabine, poniéndose entre los dos " Si grandote cálmate le dije en un tono de broma, que hizo que Zeb cerrara su puño y soltara un gruñido poco amigable. "Y tu, más vale que te controles porque si no dejare que mi amigo aquí te de un fuerte golpe" me dijo apuntándome con un dedo y fulminándome con la mirada.

-"De acuerdo, aun así no vine buscado una pelea" dije levantando las manos " Así pues no parece chico" dijo Sabine en un tono serio, "Bien, chico con que pretexto llegas aquí dijo Hera que en algún momento de la conversación se había levantado. La mire sonriendo con una felicidad inmensa , había pasado tanto tiempo. "Pensé que mi familia me reconocería después de todo" dije mirándolos a todos. Hera fue la primera en reaccionar abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.  
-"Ez...ra...Ezra" dijo Hera acercándose sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento tanto Zeb como Sabine reaccionaron. "Si Hera soy yo, Ezra" dije con lágrimas amenazando con salirse de mis ojos, y de la nada Hera se abalanzo sobre mí con un fuerte abrazo que no dude en devolver. Sentí que su agarre se hacía más fuerte y años de separación parecieron desaparecer por un momento, dejando solamente felicidad.  
Después de lo que había parecido una eternidad pero que en realidad había sido menos de un minuto nos separamos. Hera me paso el pulgar por mi mejilla en donde caía una lágrima, rápidamente me apoye en su mano y la mire viendo su cara llena de lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme que abarcaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

-"Mírate como has crecido Ezra" dijo con una pequeña risa mezclada con la emoción y el llanto, "Tenía tantas ganas de verlos" dije con una sonrisa, pero también culpa "Perdóname por favor Hera, perdoname por haberme ido de la forma en que me fui por dejarlos, por dejarte en ese momento" dije mirando al piso sin la valentía de poder verla a los ojos. "Ezra no tienes de que disculparte sabemos que lo que hiciste lo hiciste para salvar a tu pueblo como también salvarnos a nosotros" dijo agarrando mi mentón y levantándolo para mirarla a los ojos " Tu mi hijo fuiste un héroe para todos y estoy orgullosa de ti".

Y me volvió abrazar y dijo "Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta cariño" y nos separamos "Pero creo que hay otra persona que también te quiere ver". Rápidamente me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Zeb y Sabine mirándome con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Sabine fue la primera en acercarse a mí dejando solo un paso de distancia entre los dos. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos por un pequeño momento apreciando el momento que habíamos esperado tiempo, pero lo que paso después de alguna manera fue un poco esperado.

De pronto su mano aterrizo en mi mejilla de forma violenta haciéndome voltear la cara hacia un costado y retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me agarre el costado de mi cara que había sido fuertemente golpeada por la mandaloriana que se encontraba frente a mí, me recompuse lentamente y la mire " Bueno creo que me lo merecía" dije haciendo una mueca," !O claro que te lo mereces pastor de nerf!" me dijo con un tono de voz medio quebrado pero duro a la vez. " Sabine lo siento por favor déjame explicarte como fueron las co..." dije pero fui interrumpido " Ezra no tienes que explicarme nada sé que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto pero podrías haberlo hablado con nosotros que somos tu familia, conmigo..."

-"Lo sé pero tenia que hacer esto solo y sabia que si les decía a ustedes jamas me dejarían lograrlo " dije en un tono de comprensión. Pero antes de que ella me respondiera Zeb no interrumpió, "Bien veo que ustedes quieren seguir hablando pero creo que su tono atrajo a todo el mundo a su amigable conversación" dijo Zeb apuntado hacia el resto del restaurante. Mirando alrededor pude confirmar lo que decía Zeb, mire a Sabine otra vez y pude ver que esta conversación seguiría más tarde. Tan rápido como terminamos de hablar la gente siguió con sus charlas y risas, me voltie para ver a Zeb y le sonreí, tan pronto como paso eso me dio un abrazo como los que recordaba...asfixiadores."Jajaja veo que sigues sin bañarte" dije con un tono de broma pero también luchando por oxigeno,"También te extrañe Zeb pero suéltame o me desmayaré" dije con dificultad.

-''Jajajaja lo siento niño'' dijo y me soltó dejándome respirar,''Mírate parece que por fin eres un hombre'' dijo con una media sonrisa''Ja que gracioso Zeb, veo que has mantenido tu hermoso olor corpolar'' dije ''Deben haber una fila de chicas detrás de tu pelaje'' dije conteniéndome una mini risa. Esto llevo a que me rodeara con un brazo en una media llave y me sacudiera el pelo,'' Y tu muchacho guapo, debes tener damas rogándote'' dijo con una risa al final.

-''Bien creo que podrán seguir con sus charlas varoniles después, ahora Ezra quiero que conozcas a alguien'' interrumpió Hera '' Quiero presentarte a Jacen Syndulla...mi hijo'' e hizo espacio para revelar al niño que no había podido reconocer al principio. Mi cara fue de asombro, no me esperaba un nuevo integrante en la tripulación, mire a Hera ''Tu...tu hijo ?'' dije con incredulidad ''Si, mi hijo y de Kanan'' aclaro con orgullo. Yo no lo podía creer Kanan había tenido un hijo...ojala estuviera aquí para verlo, mire hacia donde estaba el niño...su cara tenia rasgos de Kanan y su pelo era la identificación que se necesitaba para saber que es hijo de Hera.

-''Wow, no puede ser tu..tu..eres Ezra 'El salvador de Lothal' '' dijo con una clara emoción, corriendo hacia mi y abrazando mis piernas debido a su estatura. ''Y tu tío Jacen'' dijo Hera con una sonrisa, la mire y sonreí. Cuando se separo de mí me agache para poder quedar a su misma altura, ''Oye así que tu eres Jacen, que bueno conocerte'' le dije con una sonrisa. ''Si mi madre me contó mucho sobre ti, eres un héroe'' me respondió, ''Bueno técnicamente todos somos héroes incluido tu padre...Kanan, '' dije '' Sin el nada hubiera sido posible''.

-''Si, mama cada noche me cuenta partes de sus increíbles misiones y me contó que ustedes dos eran jedi!'' dijo con emoción en sus ojos ''Pues si lo soy '' respondí,'' Y ahora que estas aquí podrías enseñarme como ser un jedi y contarme más historias increíbles sobre la tripulación fantasma y mi padre'' dijo con esperanzas. Le sonreí y dije '' Seria un placer pequeño" y en ese momento me abrazo devuelta esta vez depositando su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo le devolví el abrazo con gratitud. Tantas cosas habían pasado en largo tiempo, tan pronto como nos separamos y me levante recibí un choque eléctrico en mi pierna derecha.

Cuando me volví para ver quien era me encontré con el querido Chopper, '' Agggr, a ti también te extrañe tornillos oxidados'' dije con disgusto y también un poco de alegría después de todo el era parte de la familia. Chopper soltó un par de pitidos que en su mayoría no eran palabras de bienvenida pero sabia que el viejo veterano de guerras también me había echado de menos, ''Si también te quiero chopper, mas tarde te revisare capaz te ampute alguna de tus partes'' dije con una sonrisa amistosa pero rápidamente sentí un golpe devuelta en la misma pierna.

Escuchando la risa de Jacen y Hera, ese momento parecía único, estaba devuelta en la familia. Desvié la mirada hacia Sabine y sabia que tenia arreglar las cosas con ella, eso seria en una charla solos los dos. Sabia que en el fondo ella estaba feliz de verme, en su cara que aunque era casi impenetrable gracias a su origen mandaloriano, los años de amistad habían echo detectables algunas emociones. Y yo podía ver esa felicidad que ella no quería revelar por miedo? por orgullo? decepción?... no lo sé.

Su mirada se cruzo con la mía pero rápidamente se poso en algo más lejano que yo...o más bien alguien. Pude sentir atraves de la fuerza la presencia de alguien acercándose, tan pronto como me di la vuelta supe quien era. '' ¿Wedge Antilles?'' dije con asombro, primero pareció muy confundido ''Perdoname ¿pero te conozco?'' dijo con el ceño fruncido. '' No te acuerdas de mí , soy Ezra...Ezra Bridger'' dije, pareció tomarle un tiempo reconocerme pero no lo culpo el tiempo nos ha cambiado mucho, pero pronto reacciono y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ''Wow Ezra Bridger cielos!" dijo estrechándome la mano con felicidad "Si la verdad amigo, ¿hace cuanto no te veo?'' dije "Pues creo que desde que viajaste a Lothal'' dijo ''Mirate eres casi irreconocible ¿que te trae por aquí?" me pregunto.

-''Pues decidí volver a casa..'' dije volteándome hacia donde me encontraba '' Decidí volver con mi familia'' y sonreí. '' Pues me alegro mucho de veras que hayas vuelto'' me dijo dándome un ligero sacudon en el hombro. '' Si, yo también aun así la pregunta seria ¿que haces tu aquí no deberías estar trabajando con la resistencia?" dije, '' Ja si te cuento no lo podrías creer'' dijo moviéndose hasta estar a lado de Sabine que ahora parecía un poco tensa.

-'' Algo o más bien alguien me está atando a este lugar'' dijo feliz y rodeando a Sabine con su brazo descansando en su cintura. Yo al principio no entendía que había acabado de decir 'alguien me está atando a este lugar' esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, hasta que las piezas encajaron y sentí como si estuviera en el espacio frio y sin poder respirar. Rápidamente cambie mi dirección hacia Sabine que me miraba con ojos suaves y un poco de sorpresa también(supongo que por la revelacion tan repentina de Wedge). '' Tu...y Sab...Sabine'' dije sin poder hablar correctamente, era como si agua helada hubiera caído sobre mí de la nada...no lo podía creer..desde cuando ellos habían sido esto. Jamas había visto alguna señal por parte de los dos, bueno por parte de Sabine jamas había visto que fuera interesada por alguien.

Cada vez que unos de los pilotos había intentado acercarse a ella habían terminado en el med-bay. Y fuera de eso jamas la había visto en sus años juntos tener ''interés romántico'' por alguien. Wedge interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento repentinamente '' Si amigo, Sabine y yo estamos juntos'' dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la mirada brevemente con una pequeña comisura en sus labios muy poco segura(seguramente por la incomodidad que le generaba todo esto).

-''Pero ¿como paso?... cuando..?'' dije llevando mi mirada entre uno y otro incrédulo de la situación. Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera responder Hera nos interrumpió diciendo'' De acuerdo creo que será mejor responder eso más tarde, con un poco más de calma''. '' Si niño creo que será mejor dejar eso para después tu vuelta y todo es demasiado por ahora ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Zeb, '' Si tienen razón dejaremos eso para después'' dijo Sabine mirando a Wedge y a mí. ''Si, claro'' dijo Wedge .

Todos se enfocaron en mí esperando alguna respuesta o reacción, y yo termine asintiendo latamente sin poder hacer otra cosa. ''Excelente, ahora mi parte favorita la celebración'' dijo Zeb con emoción. Recibiendo algunas risas de Hera, Jacen y Wedge. Esto me hizo salir un poco del trance,''Que dices chico ¿vamos a festejar?'' me pregunto Zeb. ''Emm... claro si'' dije, '' ¿Te encuentras bien Ezra?" me pregunto Hera con una mirada preocupada, le sonreí y dije '' Si solo me perdí un momento pero estoy bien tranquila''. "Bien, que te parece si vamos a otro lugar para celebrar tu regreso'' dijo ''¿ Que tal si vamos al Fantasma para recordar viejos tiempos?" sugirió Zeb, '' Ja, claro que si muero de ganas de volver a esa nave'' dije feliz.

-''¡Genialll! habrá pastel para celebrar'' dijo Jacen con brillo en los ojos, haciendo que absolutamente todos no reíamos.


	3. Viejos recuerdos

**Siempre puedo contar contigo**

 _ **YYYY VOLVÍ! Perdonen la demora de meses sin actualizar pero había perdido la inspiración, pero siempre estuvo en mi mente seguir la historia y pues aquí estoy, me tomo tiempo hacer este capitulo, el estudio y varias cosas mas no me dejan mucho tiempo pero hago lo posible. Creo que he revisado esta historia como diez veces, pero si encueran alguna falta por favor sepan disculparme. Desde ya muchas gracias a los que escribieron sus criticas me animan a seguir y cualquier consejo que quieran darme lo recibiré con mucho gusto ya que trato de brindarle lo mejor para ustedes. Me encanta haber vuelto y espero que les guste este capitulo. (;**_

* * *

 **Viejos recuerdos**

 **Lothal 5 DBY**

La caminata hacia el fantasma fue larga o al menos para Ezra, su ansiedad por llegar a su antiguo hogar era muy alta. Las calles del mercado de Lothal estaban llenas de gente, los letreros neón de las tiendas, discos y restaurantes se destacaban de manera llamativa.

Y Ezra agradecía a la fuerza que la gente no lo reconocía sino llegar al fantasma sería más difícil que estar en la misma habitación con Zeb y su aroma natural. No hubo muchas conversaciones relevantes solo pequeños intercambios de palabras, chistes y algunas mirandas incomodas entre algunos miembros.

En las charlas Hera había comentado que el equipo del fantasma eran llamados "Salvadores de Lothal" lo que los había hecho muy populares y queridos por la gente de todo el planeta. Al principio había sido avasállate, todo el mundo le daba todo tipo de ofrendas, querían que se sacaran fotos con sus hijos o pedir autógrafos, pero después al pasar los años todo se volvió más tranquilo, aun la gente los idolatraba en las calles pero al menos podían caminar por ellas.

Ezra imagino la escena del equipo en los primeros años caminando por las calles siendo abordados por la gente, Zeb se luciría un poco y capaz hablaría de lo fuerte que había sido pero también reconocería el trabajo de su familia, Hera hubiera actuado con gratitud y amabilidad pero con un poco de culpa, siempre había sido parte de ella pensar en todo lo que se había perdido en batalla, Sabine habría compartido la misma actitud que Hera pero al final todo el asunto seguramente la fastidio internamente un poco, después de todo era una mandaloriana estaba en su sangre la lucha no firmar unos autógrafos aunque jamás se lo diría la gente de Lothal ya se habían vuelto especial para ella ¿Por qué otra razón sino se quedaría, no? y por ultimo Chopper….bueno todos sabemos que hubiera dicho lo peligroso que había sido la misión y lo valiente que era por haberse arriesgado a tal hazaña además de hacer saber que era parte vital del equipo y que sin el no lo hubieran logrado….que por parte es verdad pero mejor ni decírselo.

* * *

Al llegar al fantasma todo había sido como pensaba, una oleada de emociones lo golpearon al ver a la antigua nave, momentos entrenando con Kanan se le venían a la memoria, largas horas haciendo las tares para Hera, las persecuciones con Zeb para atrapar a Chopper y las largas charlas con Sabine en sus tiempos libres. Todo volvió como un borrón a su memoria.

El fantasma no parecía haber cambiado nada por fuera al menos, todo estaba como lo recordaba.

Al bajar la rampa entraron a la sala de cargamento, Hera fue la primera en entrar seguida por Ezra y los demás. Una sensación de seguridad rodeo a Ezra.

Hera le hizo una señal para que subiera primero por la escalera. Ezra asintió y subió con tranquilidad como si con cada paso fuera preparándose para enfrentar lo que venia, tomo un ultimo respiro y puso sus pies en el piso.

Primero se dirigió a la sala de estar, al entrar vio la mesa dejarik y los sillones, habían pasado horas en esta habitación con Zeb, Sabine y Chopper jugando partida tras partida, compartido desayunos todo el equipo junto, charlas y citas informativas antes de las misiones.

Hera entro un rato después.-"Sabes sonara raro pero creo que hasta la nave te ha extrañado" dijo Hera. Ezra lanzo una risa "Okeyyy Hera creo has pasado mucho tiempo con esta nave a solas" Ezra termino de decir con otra risa hasta que vio la mirada seria de Hera.

-"Me estas diciendo loca Ezra Bridger" dijo con una ceja levantada, Ezra se puso nervioso y automáticamente su mano fue a atrás de su cuello, " No….ósea...Jaja ya capte lo que querías decir Hera…", termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa y tragando saliva.

-"Claro" dijo Hera con una risa, manteniendo su mirada sobre el por un rato, luego hablo nuevamente "Dejando de lado el tema creo que te gustaría ver tu habitación de nuevo no?". "Tienes razón, vamos" respondió Ezra dándole una ultima mirada a la sala antes de irse.

Al entrar al pasillo de las habitaciones es como si pudiera ver pasado ante el, podía verse a él pero más joven luchando contra la fuerza de los brazos de Zeb alrededor de su cuello, a Kanan quitándole su sable de luz de sus manos en su primer día con la tripulación, a Sabine echándolo de su habitación, a Zeb y a el persiguiendo a Chopper. Todo eso en unos segundos ante sus ojos.

Paso por la entrada del pasillo, la primera habitación era la de Hera en su interior ordenada como siempre, siguió caminado y la siguiente fue la de Kanan espero encontrar la habitación vacía pero se sorprendió un poco al ver una cama individual pequeña con la pared llena de dibujos hasta rastros de algunos lienzos que parecían de Sabine y juguetes esparcidos por el piso. Hera se asomo junto a él "Si pese que era la mejor idea, después de todo él tiene tanto de Kanan" dijo " Debo admitir que tampoco me gustaba ver esta habitación tan vacía y silenciosa" termino de decir con un suspiro.

Ezra la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa -" Pude sentir a Kanan en Jacen desde que lo vi Hera y tomaste una buena decisión poniendo su cuarto aquí" dijo Ezra recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de parte de Hera " Gracias Ezra ".

La próxima habitación era la de Sabine, su habitación se mantenía como el la recordaba llena de arte, piso y paredes estaban completas de pinturas hasta el aire era igual, nada había cambiado aparte de algunos lienzos nuevos. Era su habitación favorita no porque fuera de Sabine(o tal vez si un poco ja) era más bien por la frescura que trasmitía. Después de que Ezra tuviera una charla muy incomoda con Kanan sobre que los coqueteos hacia Sabine le estaban causando mucha molestia a ella, Ezra se sintió muy avergonzado en ese momento, nunca quiso que ella se sintiera así. Después de ese día Ezra se disculpo con Sabine, otra situación que había sido muyy incomoda.

Tiempo después su relación se volvió más solida y terminaron convirtiéndose en mejores amigos, fue así que después de cada misión iban a la habitación de Sabine y charlaban por horas, se reían juntos hasta Sabine intento enseñarle a pintar pero simplemente no es lo suyo. Era como si por unas horas se olvidaran de la guerra.

'Habían sido buenos tiempos' pensó Ezra. –" Sabes, sé que Sabine estaba muy enojada hoy pero fueron muy duros para ella estos 5 años" dijo Hera apoyando su mano en mi hombro para que la mirara " Te ha extrañado mucho Ezra" dijo con suavidad en su voz.

Ezra desvió su mirada hacia al suelo sintiendo culpa" Lo sé Hera y la entiendo yo tampoco me recibiría de brazos abiertos" dijo Ezra, Hera lo miro con dulzura " Sabes creo que ustedes dos deben hablar y solucionar las cosas" le dijo levantando con su mano la barbilla de Ezra para que la mirara nuevamente.

Ezra la miro devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa " Lo haré pero ya la viste , de verdad esta molesta y no se si quiera hablar conmigo" termino de decir Ezra con un movimiento de hombros, " Conoces a Sabine tiene sangre mandaloriana en ella, va a costar, pero ella te quiere de eso estoy segura" dijo Hera con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Ezra iba a preguntar por que ese énfasis en el "te quiere", pero decidió ignóralo y agradecerle a Hera-" Gracias Hera, de verdad" Hera asintió " No hay de que sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti "dijo Hera con una mano en la mejilla de Ezra.

Ezra la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo que Hera hacia lo mismo, -" Ha pasado tanto tiempo FUERZA que si han pasado cosas" dijo Hera con emoción en su voz "Si ha sido demasiado" respondió Ezra aferrándose a Hera con fuerza.

-" Pero has vuelto y la familia esta completa de nuevo" dijo Hera separándose con un par de lagrimas en sus mejillas, " Así es mamá y esta vez no me iré" dijo Ezra limpiando las lagrimas de su madre con sus pulgares. Hera sonrió y dijo " Bueno basta de lagrimas vamos a seguir" respirando profundamente para seguir el recorrido, Ezra sonrió para si mismo ' Y ahí está la general Syndulla'.

Al llegar a la puerta de su antigua habitación la felicidad lo inundo, se sentía en casa de vuelta, allí estaba su cama, la pintura de Zeb y de el que había hecho Sabine hace años, sus cascos, todo estaba como lo recordaba.

Entro a la habitación lentamente mirando todo a su alrededor, respirando profundo ese aire del viejo cuarto y lo que sintió fue….fue…alivio.

Se dio la vuelta y miro a Hera –"Se siente bien estar de vuelta" dijo sonriéndole, Hera le asintió devolviendo el gesto.

* * *

Más tarde después del recorrido por el fantasma Hera fue a preparar la cena, Zeb invito a Wedge y a Ezra a jugar una partida de dejarik y por supuesto habían aceptado.

Empezaron Zeb y Wedge primero con una rápida victoria de Zeb, parecía que Wedge no era muy bueno para jugar.

-"Tranquilo muchacho ya tendrás suerte algún día" dijo Zeb "Gracias Zeb" dijo Wedge con gratitud, "Siii…alguna día pero no mientras yo este aquí" termino de decir Zeb con una carcajada haciendo reír a Ezra y dejando a un molesto Wedge.

-"Oye Wedge, tranquilo te vengare en esta partida" dijo Ezra guiñándole un ojo y ocupando el asiento frente a la mesa, " Y otra cosa, apostare algunos créditos y Zeb también lo hará, si gano los compartiré contigo, vale?" dijo Ezra dirigiéndose a Wedge.

-"Me encanta la idea, hagámoslo" dijo sonriendo Wedge feliz con la idea de ganar créditos. "Demuéstrale quien manda Ezra!" termino de decir agitando el hombro de Ezra.

Zeb libero una carcajada" Esta…bien…bien chicos me gusta su actitud pero esta partida será mía otra vez" dijo Zeb entre respirando para calmar su risa. " Ja sigue soñando bola de pelos" contesto Ezra empezando la partida.

Unos 20 minutos después….

Wedge y Ezra estaban felizmente contando los créditos que había ganado.

-"Oh Zeb anímate algún día ganaras " dijo Wedge riendo, " Ja ja muy gracioso niño ya veras que es una buena golpiza" dijo claramente Zeb enojado. En ese mismo momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Chopper.

Chopper rápidamente comprendió lo que pasaba y se unió a la conversación,-"Whop whop whoppp" dijo burlándose de la derrota de Zeb " O cállate cubo oxidado si no quieres que desaparezcan tu dos brazos otra vez" dijo Zeb apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Chopper lazo unas groserías, lo que colmo la paciencia de Zeb levantándose para golpear al robot pero antes de que algo ocurriera Wedge detuvo a Zeb. "Oye Oye, tranquilo grandote creó que en esta sala todos queremos que golpes a Chopper" dijo Wedge tranquilizando a Zeb, "En eso no te equivocas amigo" respondió con asentimiento Ezra, recibiendo más groserías por parte de Chopper.

-"Que tal si somos más inteligentes y resolvemos esto con créditos" propuso Wedge, " El ganador se lleva todos los créditos y además el perdedor deberá hacer toda sus tareas por una semana, ¿ que les parece?".

En la cara de Zeb se dibujo una lenta sonrisa –" Me encanta la idea, prepárense chicos porque tendrán una semana ocupada después de esto" termino de decir Zeb cuando empezaron la partida.

-"Chopper más vale que ganes esto" dijo Wedge apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Chopper, recibiendo la respuesta de Chopper con pitidos afirmativos.

-" Wow estoy asombrado pasaron más de dos minutos sin que Chopper digiera alguna grosería" dijo Ezra en tono de asombro y broma, Chopper rápidamente reaccionó con su clásico lenguaje.

-"Y ahí esta de vuelta" dijo Ezra riendo," Mientras ustedes arreglan esto voy a dar una vuelta esta bien?".

-" Esta bien Bridger pero no pienses que te libraras de esta" contesto Wedge entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con el dedo índice, " Oye tranquilo yo nunca huyo de una situación" dijo guiñándole un ojo con un saludo militar con dos dedos.

-" No te me vayas a distraer mucho por ahí niño" dijo Zeb mientras Ezra salía de la sala.


End file.
